pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Norway
Norway, officially the Kingdom of Norway ( Norwegian : Kongeriket Norge ( Bokmål ) Kongeriket Noreg ( Nynorsk ) Sami : Norgga Gonagasriika), is a country inNorthern Europe . It lies on the western part of the Scandinavian Peninsula , bordering Sweden , Finland and Russia . The United Kingdom and the Faroe Islands lie to the west on the other side of the North Sea , and Denmark lies south on the other side of the Skagerrak . In the twenties of the twentieth century occupied NorwayJan Mayen and got it - in the Spitsbergen Treaty - the sovereignty over the Arctic archipelago of Svalbard . Antarctic territories Bouvet Island , Peter I Island andQueen Maud Land are covered by Norwegian government but do not belong to the kingdom. Norway has an area of 385 155 square kilometers (including Spitzbergen) and a coastline of over 25,000 km. Because of the relatively small population of about 5 million 2 the population density is approximately 13 per km² (excluding Spitsbergen: 16 per sq km) and Norway after Iceland and Kazakhstan the most sparsely populated country in Europe. As a result many parts of the country are dominated by nature: forests , fjords , glaciers and lakes are characteristic of the Norwegian landscape. The capital city of Norway is Oslo . Other major cities are Bergen , Trondheim , Stavanger , Tromsø and Kristiansand . Norway is rich in gas and oil fields , which together with some other mineral resources, the shipping forms and the trade pillar of the economy. Norway has the second highest GDP per capita in the world and was named by the UN already declared several times until most developed country . Norway is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy . The king Harald V ; Prime is Erna Solberg , who is at the head of a right-wing coalition of the Norwegian Conservatives and the Progress Party (liberal). Administratively the country is divided into 19 provinces and hundreds of municipalities. Internationally, Norway founding member of the UN , the NATO , the Council of Europe and the Nordic Council and also a member of, among others, the EEA , the WTO and the OECD .However, the country is not a member of the European Union . Norway has two anthems : a civil anthem ( Ja, vi elsker dette landet ) and a royal anthem ( Kongesangen (king song), also Gud sign vår konge called god). Contents * 1 History ** 1.1 Prehistory ** 1.2 Viking Age to the Middle Ages ** 1.3 Modern times * 2 Geography ** 2.1 Geographical overview ** 2.2 Places ** 2.3 National Parks ** 2.4 Climate * 3 Administrative divisions * 4 Population ** 4.1 Structure ** 4.2 Language ** 4.3 Religion * 5 Politics * 6 Economics ** 6.1 Tourism * 7 Education * 8 Culture ** 8.1 National Day ** 8.2 Literature ** 8.3 Music *** 8.3.1 Classical music *** 8.3.2 Jazz *** 8.3.3 Black metal ** 8.4 Sport ** 8.5 Media * 9 Traffic and transport ** 9.1 Roads ** 9.2 Track ** 9.3 Aviation ** 9.4 Ferry * 10 See also * 11 External links History Prehistory The oldest found in Norwegian territory utensils dating from 10,500 BC; they were excavated in the area of Øygarden . Around this time, western Norway ice-free and therefore suitable for habitation. Stone tools involved in an excavation in the vicinity of Rennesøy be found dated to around 10,000 BC. In the provinces of Finnmark and Møre og Romsdal found traces of human habitation dating from 8000 to 9000 BC. Finds from a later period indicate that around 4000 BC, a new group of people invaded Norway. The remains can be deduced that these were reindeer hunters. From this period dates an tomb in Østfold is found.Later attracted groups of residents who belonged to the so-called Nøstvet- and Lihultcultuur Norway and settled in later still is the pitted ware culture , especially in southern Norway, where the rope cup culture developed. From archaeological discoveries have shown that the inhabitants of Norway during the Roman Empire traded with the Romans. During the decline of the Roman Empire in the third to the fifth century trade relations with Southern Europe were broken. Viking Age to the Middle Ages The period from 800 to 1066 is referred to in Norwegian history as the Viking Age , named after the Vikings, who at that time with their Viking ships went out to explore the world, to trade, to war and plunder. Norwegian sources for this period are mostly from the twelfth and thirteenth centuries. The beginning of the Viking era coincides with the emergence of the Norwegian monarchy. Up to 872 were on the current Norwegian territory about 30 kingdoms, which at that time by the first Norwegian king, Harald Fairhairwere united. Historians now believe that especially Harald reigned over the coastal regions of Norway, and that after his death his area again disintegrated into smaller administrative units, which were governed by different noblemen. In the beginning of the eleventh century it was Christianity introduced in Norway. King Olaf II (995-1030) tried to convert the Norwegians, but it had to attempt kill workers. He left in 1023 a stone cross set up in Voss , where it is today to see the day still. Olaf was later canonized and become the patron saint of Norway. At the end of the eleventh century, Christianity had become the only allowed religion in these areas. At that time, the Norwegian kingdom firm - albeit administratively still rudimentary - unity. Several Norwegian cities were at that time flourished: Oslo, Trondheim (Nidaros), Bergen (Bjorgvin) and Tønsberg. In 1066 came - to historians generally believe - an end to the Viking era when Harald Sigurdsson undertook an unsuccessful attempt to England to conquer, where he was killed. The fortunes of this Harald were Snorri Sturluson recorded in his'Morkinskinna .'' Norwegian King Sigurd Jorsalfare was the first European king who crusade went. He left in 1107 in Norway and fought the Muslims in Spain , Lisbon , the Balearic Islands andPalestine . In 1110 he teamed up with King Baldwin I of Jerusalem, the city of Sidon in. After returning home he ruled with a firm hand and introduced include a tax system.After his death there was great disagreement about the succession of Sigurd, who had left only a daughter. This was the prelude to a civil war which Norway from 1130 to 1240 in its grip would hold. In that year settled Haakon Haakonson the fight in his favor and became king of a united Norway again. Norway was an independent kingdom in the ninth century until 1397, when it became part of the Kalmar Union with Denmark and Sweden . Modern times When Sweden in 1521, the Kalmar Union left Norway quickly became a province of Denmark. It remained under Danish authority until 1814 passed into Swedish hands.Norway then got its own constitution and more autonomy. In 1905 Norway became an independent nation with King Haakon VII as head of state. During World War I knew to remain neutral due to a strong naval force that could defend the coasts. In April 1940 the country was by Nazi Germany occupied . This occupation lasted until the capitulation of Germany in May 1945. The Norwegian population has on two occasions in a referendum to join the European Union rejected. Geography Geographic overview Norway is located in Northern Europe and occupies the western part of Scandinavia . In the east there are borders with, clockwise, Russia (196 km), Finland (727 km) andSweden (1,619 km). In the north, west and south it borders the Barents Sea , the Norwegian Sea , the North Sea and Skagerrak . Until the country Norway also includes the archipelago Svalbard and the island of Jan Mayen in the Arctic Ocean , the island of Bouvet Island in the Southern Ocean . Norway also claims a part of on Antarctica ( Queen Maud Land and Peter I Island ). The distance between the southernmost and northernmost point of Norway is high. If Norway imaginary to Lindesnes would be rotated, theNorth Cape (northernmost point) to lie with Rome. In Nordland Norway is at its smallest. In ''Hellemobotn ( Tysfjord ) is the distance between the end of the fjord and the border with Sweden only 6.3 km. Norway has an unusually long 25 148 km coastline . 3 This number includes fjords , small for the coastal islands and other inlets. The coast is lined with islands (especially the archipelagos Lofoten and Vesterålen ) and numerous deeply indented fiords . The Sognefjord , Hardanger Fjord , Trondheim Fjord and Porsangerfjord are the longest. The Geiranger Fjord is the best known and is, along with the Nærøyfjord , is part of the World Heritage list of UNESCO . Furthermore, Norway has a large number of glaciers . Jostedalsbreen has side arms as include the Nigardsbreen and theBriksdalsbreen and is the largest glacier on the European continent. Other well-known glaciers are Svartisen andFolgefonnagletsjer . Norway is almost entirely dominated by the Scandinavian Mountains . High plateaus include the Dovre and the plateauHardangervidda . The high mountains of Norway is Jotunheimen with the mountain ranges Hurrungane and Breheimen .This part contains the highest peaks , including Galdhøpiggen with 2469 meter and Glittertind 2454 meters. The mountains and plateaus alternate with fertile valleys, such as Gudbrandsdalen , and by rapid rivers that provide hydroelectric power. The river Glomma , also known as Glåma, in the south, is the longest river. Because of its location on the Atlantic Ocean at the end of the warm Gulf Stream , Norway has a mild and humid climate. The whole coast is ice-free all year round. Places The main places in Norway are: National Parks There are several national parks in Norway, such as: Climate There are different climates in Norway. The west coast, the fjords, has a mild temperate climate , slightly cooler than the Netherlands and Flanders. In the far north is a tundra climate . East of the mountains reigns acontinental climate . In some areas in the western fjords and the center is more than 4000 mm of rainfall annually, while rainfall in the north and behind the mountains is not more than 600 mm per year. Administrative divisions Norway is divided into 19 provinces (Norwegian: "Fylker '). In each province there is a state representative (" Fylkesmann "), with the exception of Oslo and Akershus sharing a Fylkesmann. Furthermore, Norway has municipalities (Norwegian: "kommuner ') and county municipalities (Norwegian:" fylkeskommuner'). The county municipalities come in name and territory equivalent to a province. In Oslo province there is no county council. The only municipality in the province (Oslo Kommune) therefore also perform the duties of a county municipality from. In addition to the distribution in Fylker and municipalities Norway has distributions for specific purposes, such as law (six " Lagmannsretter "), the state church (11 dioceses) and five parts of the country . Population Composition Norway has over 5 million inhabitants and has a fairly rapidly growing population, especially in the regions of Oslo - Akershus and Stavanger . The number rises to 0.73% per annum (2005). In recent years, immigration has been responsible for more than half of the increase in population and 8.3% of the population consists of immigrants (1 January 2006). However, the country only allows a very limited number of asylum seekers and is prepared to take these people as soon as possible to other nations. The largest immigrant groups are Pakistanis, Iraqis and Sweden. 4 The majority of the population is concentrated along the southern coast and the valleys where the main cities Oslo , Bergen , Stavanger , Kristiansand and Drammen lie.Further north along the coast Trondheim and in the far north are Narvik , Tromsø , Bodø and Hammerfest . The majority of Norwegians is of Scandinavian origin, but in the northern counties of Finnmark and Troms , there is a mixed population of Norwegians , Sami and Finnish minority ( Kven people ). It varies from place to place which dominates the population. Language The vast majority of Norwegians speak Norwegian . The Sami minority also speaks its own language, Sami . In the far north, in the municipalities close to the Finnish border, is also Kveens spoken. The Norwegian has two official variants: the photo that from the Danish comes, and Nynorsk , which is formed based on Norwegian dialects. Municipalities and Provinces (Fylker) may prefer a målform speak. edit The Lutheran Church is the state church, but all other religions enjoy freedom of association. The king appoints the nine bishops and other clergy of the Lutheran Church. The number of adherents of the Lutheran Church has dropped to 3,874 million. With 83 684 adherents Muslims constitute the second largest religion in Norway. Of the Norwegian population in 2010, 31.4% considered themselves as Lutheran, 1.1% said to keep another Christian movement, 2.6% professed to have a different faith, and 64.9% reported no religion at all . A Christian movement that originated in Norway is that of Norwegian brothers . Politics Norwegian King Harald V Norway is a constitutional monarchy . Since 1991 Harald V of Norway, King of Norway. The executive power, although it is in name with the monarch, is exercised by a Council of Ministers by the Prime Minister is headed. Legislative power is vested in the 169-member parliament, or Storting . The Labour Party, Socialist Party and the Centre Party formed since the 2005 elections a coalition. They were the 2009 elections entered to be reelected. Their majority was narrowly retained. In 2013, the red-green coalition, however, was relieved by a minority government Høyre and Progress Party, which can count on the tacit support of the Kristelig Folkepartiet and Venstre. Economy Oil production is an important part of the Norwegian economy Nearly three-quarters of the Norwegian territory is not productive; less than 4% is cultivated . The country imports over 50% of its food. The vast mountain pastures used for holding cattle and sheep and, to the north, for reindeer. About a quarter of Norway is forested; Wood is an important natural resource, and is the raw material for major industries. The fishing (especially for cod, herring and mackerel) is important, but represents only 0.5% of Norway's GDP . Fresh, canned and salted fish is exported to the world. Norway is one of the few countries that still whaling does. The main industries of the country are oil and natural gas production , shipping and trade. Since the discovery of the Ekofisk field in 1969 the oil and gas industries are vital to the economy of Norway. In 2012 Norway was the third largest exporter of natural gas and the country was at number 10 on the list of largest oil exporters. 5 Since the beginning of the offshore energy it has made a total contribution of NOK 11.000 billion Norway's gross domestic product (GDP). 5 In 2013, the share of the petroleum sector was fifth in the overall GDP, almost a third of total government revenue and up to half of all export earnings. 5 The government stops revenue from the petroleum sector in a separate fund. The end of 2013 the fund had assets of NOK 5,000 billion or approximately NOK 1 million per Noor. 5 This industry creates jobs, but also increased inflationand a vulnerability to fluctuations in the world oil market (most of the oil and gas is carried out). Other minerals that are mined pyrite , copper , titanium , iron ore and to a lesser extent, coal , zinc and lead . Nickel , aluminum , ferrous alloys and semi-finished steel are produced. Almost all electricity in the country is provided by hydropower and the country also carries out electricity. The NorNed cable transporting electricity between Norway and the Netherlands. Furthermore, food, pulp and paper , electrochemical and shipbuilding industries important to the economy. The great Norwegian merchant fleet shipped a large part of world trade. Its main trading partners are the United Kingdom , Germany and Sweden . Tourism The trade wharf Bryggen in Bergenis on the UNESCO World Heritage Site The fjords and the midnight sun in the far north attract many tourists. Some popular tourist destinations in Norway: * The stave churches such as the Urnes Stave Church (since 1979 on the World Heritage List ) and the stave church Heddal * Bryggen , the medieval port of Bergen (since 1979 on the World Heritage List ) * The Rock Art of Alta (since 1985 on the World Heritage List ) * Oslo with the Viking Ship Museum (where excavated Viking ships are on display), the Munch Museum , the Fram Museum , the Kon-Tiki Museum , the Vigeland Sculpture Park -beeldentuin and Castle Akershus * the fjords in the west including the Geiranger Fjord and the Nærøyfjord * Flåmsbana the railway in Flam , one of the steepest railway routes in the world * The Nidaros Cathedral in Trondheim * Pulpit Rock , a rocky outcrop above the Lysefjord in Forsand * the open air museum Maihaugen , with 185 buildings, the largest outdoor museum of Norway, including the Garmo Stave Church from 1150 * The North Cape Education The level of education in Norway is very high. Universities are located in Oslo (founded in 1811), Ås (founded in 1859), Bergen (founded in 1946), Trondheim (founded in 1968), Tromsø (founded in 1972), Stavanger(founded in 2005) and Kristiansand (founded in 2007 ). Culture National Day Norway's national day on May 17 (Norwegian: Grunnlovsdagen, also known syttende mai meaning seventeenth of May) and is dedicated to the Norwegian constitution . On that day in 1814 ratified the Norwegian constitution. All over the country who find children's day parades. Which is attended by the royal family in Oslo. The only military element of the day is provided by the brass band of the royal guard, marching through the streets of Oslo. On June 23, the Norwegians celebrate St John's Eve (St. John's awakening), the beginning of the summer . References The Norwegian literature starts with the pagan poets of the Poetic Edda in the ninth and tenth centuries . Bragi Boddason , Þjóðólfr of Hvinir and Eyvindr skáldaspillir are the main writers here. From the ninth century is also the Ynglingatal , a mythical history of the first Viking kings. After Norway around the year 1000 comes into contact with Christianity created a tradition of historical and hagiographical writings, in the thirteenth century comes to an end. Narrated are Historia Norwegiæ from the twelfth century , the''Þiðrekssaga'' , from around 1250 and Konungs skuggsjá , a prince mirror in the middle of the thirteenth century. Also known is the agrip off Nóregskonungasögum (a history of the Norwegian kings), about the same time. From the same period comes the work of Snorri Sturluson , a skald and was the author of many kongingssaga's collected worksHeimskringla (Globe). The late nineteenth century and early twentieth century are called the Golden Age of Norwegian literature. The playwright Henrik Ibsen (1828-1906) is the central figure here.No less honor, but outside Norway yet less known is Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson (1832-1910), becoming the first Norwegian winner of the 1903 Nobel Prize for Literature was. From his historical drama tinged work is mainly that of Sigurd Slembe fairly well known. His other work often has the pastoral Norway subject. After Bjørnson was Knut Hamsun(1859-1952) in 1920, the second Norwegian Nobel Laureate. His work is also in the Dutch translation. Hamsun's popularity had moreover seriously affected by his pro-penis stance during World War II. The third Norwegian Nobel Prize for Literature in 1928, was vouchsafed to Sigrid Undset whose work the woman at the bottom of society is central.Her famous trilogy Kristin Lavransdatter plays in the Middle Ages and was filmed in Norway. No Nobel Laureate, but an iconographic figure in the Norwegian literature wasAlexander Kielland (1849-1906), who together with Jonas Lie (1833-1908), Ibsen and Bjørnson the Big Four are called by the Norwegian literature. In modern Norwegian literature Jan Kjærstad (1953) and Jostein Gaarder big names. Kjærstads trilogy about Jonas Wergeland was also translated into Dutch and Gaarder'sSophie's World sold more than 15 million copies. In addition, Erik Fosnes Hansen (1965), Lars Saabye Christensen (1953), Dag Solstad (1941) and Herbjørg Wassmo (1942) big names from the post-war Norwegian literature. Jo Nesbø is a well known Norwegian crime writer. edit Classical music [ edit ] The Norwegian music tradition is strongly linked to that of the other Nordic countries, in particular those of Denmark, bringing the country a few centuries formed a union. Until the eighteenth century, the folk music in Norway prevailed. Only from seeking the independence of Norway and the Norwegians were joining a more European musical tradition. As for the folk music should be made between the music of the Norwegians and the Saami. The Norwegian folk music is characterized by singing unaccompanied, while that of the Saami i (o) (o) s mostly a capella. A typical example of Norwegian music is kveding , a kind of improvised - often co \ ___/ ballad. For example, the music of the Saamijoik , often just a song accompanied by tambourine which seeks the essence of a person, to sing an animal or a state. The first known Norwegian composer was the violinist Ole Bull (1810-1880), which as a violinist was known as the Paganini of the North. His romantic compositions were geïnsprieerd on the folkloric music and inspired in turn the greatest Norwegian composer, Edvard Grieg (1843-1907). The nineteenth century is considered the Golden Age of Norwegian music. Contemporaries of Bull were the organist Ludvig Mathias Lindeman , who made a compendium of Norwegian folk music and Halfdan Kjerulf (1815-1868).Grieg and Johan Svendsen (1840-1911), however, were the biggest names of the Norwegian Golden Age. Had the Norwegian music for the Second World War often a nationalist Nordic character, then the Norwegian music became increasingly international orientation. Composers like Knut Nystedt and Egil Hovland were inspired by French and American colleagues. Jazz In recent years, Norway is a prominent jazz country has become. One of the pioneers of the Norwegian jazz saxophonist Jan Garbarek , who managed to establish a link between Norwegian traditional music and jazz on the one hand and between jazz and electronic music. Another well-known name from the Norwegian jazz Terje Rypdal , an extraordinarily prolific guitarist . The (bass) guitarist Eivind Aarset moves on the border between jazz and rock. Norway will also find a number of leading jazz festivals, such as the Molde International Jazz Festival, the Oslo Jazz Festival and Jazz Vossa. In November 2008 the London Jazz Festival dedicated a retrospective to the Norwegian jazz scene. 6 Black metal The Norwegian black metal is considered to be one of the most important in the world. In the early 90s there was a big black metal scene in Norway. Important Norwegian groups Darkthrone , Immortal , Emperor ,Mayhem and Burzum . This scene was often negative in the image by numerous incidents, including church burnings. Sports Sport plays a very important role in Norway. The country in particular have in the winter sports a very rich sports history. Major skiing is cross-country skiing , with the absolute star Bjørn Dæhlie . Also downhill skiingis popular, although the country has achieved in the sport significantly less success. Historically also skating a great sport, but the lack of impressive results, the popularity of the sport no good. Norway organized theWinter Olympics in 1952 (Oslo) and 1994 ( Lillehammer ). Main summer sport in Norway is also the football . Among men, the position of the country is modest, with the women Norway belongs to the world. Main hall sport is handball . Also floorball , a form of indoor hockey, and volleyball are very fast in popularity growing sports. Media Norwegian newspapers include Aftenposten, Dagbladet and Verdens Gang . The state broadcaster's NRK , TV2 is a commercial broadcasting in Norway.A majority in the Norwegian parliament (Storting) has decided that all tax lists of all residents should be publicly available on the Internet. Newspapers also may disclose this information. These lists contain detailed income and the assets of any person (with full name and address). Among the Norwegians, there is against a growing resistance 7 8 9 , but so far without result. Traffic and transport Roads The natural conditions of the country have a large influence on the infrastructure . Along the west coast are compounds often dependent on ferries , although more tunnels andbridges are built. For the connections between the coast and the center of the country are often needed tunnel, the longest tunnel in Europe, Lærdalstunnel , connects Oslo with Bergen. Motorways are quite rare. Around the large cities the roads are considered good, but the roads are often poorly maintained and the roads suffer extremely harsh winters. The roads are often not wide and the speed limit is usually 80 km per hour. Given the many nature in Norway should be taken into account big game (such as elk and deer) that can suddenly cross the road, and it is not uncommon for sheep blocking the roads. Many roads are toll roads . The toll is collected at a bomstasjon . Many cities are surrounded by such tolls, the revenues of the local infrastructure is being built. There are several interesting tourist routes such as the Peer Gyntweg , Atlantic road , Trollstigen , Lysebotnvegen , Jotunheimvegen , Gamle Strynefjellsvegen , Kystsriksveienand Sognefjellsweg . Some are only open in the summer when the roads are snow free. Track The rail network consists mainly of connections between Oslo and a number of larger towns. The longest line is the Nordland Jobs to Bodø . There is also the Bergensbanen toBergen . International connections are from Oslo to Stockholm and Gothenburg and Trondheim - to Sundsvall . In the north of the country is Narvik , which is not connected to the Norwegian railway network, connected with Kiruna in Sweden . Flåmsbana is one of the most beautiful railways in Norway. Aviation The main airport is Oslo Gardermoen , north of Oslo. Gardermoen is both for international flights and domestic flights the center. The domestic network of SAS and competitorNorwegian is extensive. Besides Oslo have Bergen, Stavanger, Trondheim, Sandefjord and Kristiansand flight connections with major European cities. Ferry services The Hurtigruten is a ferry service from Bergen to Kirkenes runs along the Norwegian coast. Also with foreign destinations are maintained ferries: from Hanstholm in Denmark to Kristiansand and also Egersund , Stavanger and Bergen; from Hirtshals to Kristiansand , Bergen and Larvik ; from Kiel in Germany to Oslo; and from Fredrikshavn in Denmark to Oslo. See also * List of kings of Norway External links * ( nl ) Travel to Norway * ( and ) Webcams in Norway Category:Country Category:Norway